You and Your Direction Problems
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: Ikarishipping. Basically Dawn gets lost (so original) And Paul finds her. What'll happen! Read and find out. Lame summary is lame. DISCONTINUED.
1. My God You're Troublesome

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The sun shone bright in the sky as Dawn confidently walked on the path to Hearthome City. Her blue eyes were bright and shining as she went on her way, her Piplup walking beside her and walking all high and mighty as it would usually do. Dawn was smiling, the sun shining off her white hat and blue hair. She looked down to the map that she was holding and smiled at it.

"I have no idea where I'm going." She stated simply and sighed sadly, looking to Piplup. "Do you know where we are going Piplup?" She asked, and the facade that Piplup had been holding up faded and he shook his head. "Well shoot..." She mumbled to herself, deciding it was best to just keep going before anything worse could happen. If she found another trainer passing by, she'd ask for more detailed directions. Or simply put, the way to go.

She sighed again and Piplup looked up at her, placing his flipper on her boot and tried making her feel better.

"Pip! Piplup lup!" He said, trying to comfort her and make her feel better about her crappy traveling skills. Or maybe it was just that she sucked at directions on a map.

"I know, Piplup, but I still wish that I could remember the way there. I mean for goodness sake, I've traveled there before!" Dawn said to her Pokémon, sighing and dropping her head in her head before pulling it back up. "I just wish that I didn't suck at figuring out directions on a map. Ugh!" She cried out, walking off the path for a moment and leaning against a tree. "Come here Piplup." She said, looking at her small penguin Pokémon who was still standing out on the path.

"Piplup!" He said, smiling and walking over to the tree Dawn was leaning on. She pulled out the map again, turning it upside down to see if it could help her that way. It didn't.

She sighed once more and plopped on the ground, Piplup climbing onto her lap and grabbing at the map. "Pip. Pip lup, Pip Piplup!" He said, pointing to Hearthome City and then to another place on the map. "Piplup! Lup lup lup!"

"The last route we passed by was route 212." Dawn said, looking to the map again before smiling brightly. "We're going the right way!" She cried out, standing up and grabbing it up along with Piplup. "We'll be there in no time, won't we Piplup?" She smiled again, and began walking back on the path and slightly skipping her way to Hearthome City, and the Pokémon center that was calling her name. She really needed to get some sleep, she'd been walking around, pretty much lost, for the last two hours, and she really didn't want to have to keep walking any longer then she had to.

* * *

Another hour had seemed to fly by and Dawn sighed sadly, her head drooping even lower then it had been. She looked to her Piplup who was sleeping in her arms, tuckered out from all the walking and the fact that they were still lost in the woods and it was getting darker each few minutes. She sighed again and decided that she wasn't going to be able to get to Hearthome anytime soon, and she leaned against another tree that was one of many near the path.

"I really can't travel on my own without getting lost, can I?" She asked the wind, feeling it pass by her, making her shiver in her short skirt and tank top. Why had she decided to wear these clothes, of any she could've had. Why these. because she wanted to look cute, that's why. She sighed again, pulling Piplup closer, trying to keep both her and the small penguin warm, at least through the night, though it'd be a long time before she fell asleep.

A few minutes passed and Dawn had her eyes closed, though she was still shivering. A small noise made her look up, though she didn't see anything or anyone around, making her shiver from fear.

"I really wish that I wasn't so stupid with directions..." She mumbled out to herself before shaking her head. "Why must I always get lost...?" She asked herself in defeat.

"Because you're troublesome. I thought that was obvious." A voice said to her left. She looked up surprised at the voice and noticed a silhouette standing in front of her on the path. In the light of the moon Dawn noticed a familiar face smirking at her in amusement. She didn't reply, only stared at him before standing up and walking up to him, her eyes pleading. "What?" He said in a bored voice, though he already knew what she wanted.

"You always know where you're going..." She mumbled out, her cheeks flushing lightly that she had to ask _him_ to help her get where she needed. "So, can I follow you for the time being?" He frowned at her but grunted out his reply, and began walking on the path again, his quick pace moving his figure away quicker.

"Well," He said, turning his head to look at her as his movement paused. "Are you going to follow me or not. I'd rather not feel guilty for leaving you out here in the dark forest with your pathetic Pokémon."

"Well excuse me for having Pokémon that fit me, Paul!" Dawn yelled out, running at him with a speed she didn't know she had. She glared at him and frowned before bumping into his shoulder and knocking him slightly off-balance for a moment. Their eyes met in a glaring contest, though Paul eventually looked away and snorted out at her before walking along the path again.

Silence loomed over them. It was awkward, and unfitting for Dawn, who was used to people talking and having a great time around her. Mr. Grumpy Face over there wasn't saying anything, and she huffed, walking onward.

'Why is he always such a meanie?' She thought to herself as she glanced over at him. He glared over at her, though she didn't know why. 'Making sure that I keep my distance?' This only made Dawn more irritated, and she sighed to herself, looking at Piplup as he was sleeping. She furiously walked on, creating an aura that could kill, if you knew how to push her buttons.

And boy did he know how to. And he didn't even do anything! It was the fact that he _didn't do anything_ that seemed to bother her the most.

Her blue gaze fell on his slightly taller form. He just didn't do anything, though she was glad for the other presence of a human. It actually made her feel safe. She sighed again and felt her body gravitate slightly closer to Paul.

"You know, if you keep sighing like that people will think something is wrong with you." Paul stated bluntly, and turned his head to look at her fully. She glared in his general direction before stomping off in front of him. He smirked behind her and kept on walking his normal pace, eventually catching up and surpassing her.

"Well, there aren't any people around." Dawn said, glaring at Paul's back. He turned his head, raising his eyebrow. "You're a dick. Not a person." She stuck out her tongue as Paul smirked at her and turned his head back.

"Like I care what you think." He taunted to her. Man, she really wished that she could figure out directions. She was so done with his piss-poor attitude. She snorted softly at him and jogged slightly to catch up to him. All he did was look over at her, his scowl in its usual place on his face.

The wind had picked up and Dawn could feel her body shiver again. 'God, I'm such an idiot not bring along a jacket with me!' She mentally scolded herself and pulled Piplup closer, though he let out a small noise. She heard a shuffling to her left, but refused to look over and see what it was. She didn't want Paul to glare at her anymore than she had to. The wind blew once again, and she shivered physically, and mentally slapped herself. If Paul saw that, he'd never let her live it down that she hadn't brought a jacket along!

"Here." A soft fabric touched her arm, and she glanced over to Paul. He had his arm outstretched, and in his balled fist was his jacket. She looked at it then back at him, and only now did she notice that he was only wearing his signature green turtleneck. She felt her face flush at his gesture and quickly took the jacket before its warmth could be taken from her. She didn't care at this moment that she was going to be wearing his jacket. It was fine as long as it kept her warm.

"Thanks," She muttered out, putting on the jacket and nearly dropping Piplup in the process, though he didn't wake up. She smiled as she zipped up the jacket and soaked in its warmth. It was overly big on her, no surprise considering she was shorter and thinner than him; plus her shoulders weren't as wide.

Paul grunted out a reply and continued walking, putting his backpack back over his shoulder. He looked at her one last time before putting his attention back on finding Hearthome City.

* * *

The PokeCenter was in view, and Dawn jumped up happily, never unhappy to see one. Her mind was so glad that she could finally leave Paul alone so he could take his grumpiness some where else. She did, however, enjoy his jacket, and wasn't too keen on giving it back.

'Why do I even like it...?' She thought to herself. 'I should be thinking of how to train my Pokemon! Not about Paul's jacket!' But why did she like it? Well, it did keep her warm, but that wasn't just it. The fact that it was overly big on her made her feel safe. Or at least claimed by someone. She shook her head of these thoughts, getting a strange look from Paul, though he only glanced away and glared ahead again, his eyes focused on teh PokeCenter.

They had been walking in almost complete silence the whole time, and to Dawn's astonishment, she hadn't minded it too much. Though she did enjoy talking much much more.

'Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't being a complete dick when we were in the forest.' She smiled softly and nuzzled her nose into the jacket, taking in the musky yet minty smell. It was so nice to have it wrapped around her. 'I'm glad that he helped me out today.'

"Hey Paul?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for helping me out today." She smiled to him and he simply nodded, closing his eyes and walking along. It seemed to be a trick of the light, as she thought that he had a hint of pink on his cheeks.

The PokeCenter loomed ahead, and they walked into it together, the light inside slightly blinding them before Paul walked up to Nurse Joy. "Is there a room that I could stay in for the night?" He asked simply, though respect was laced in his voice. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded, handing him a key.

"It's room 37 on the right." She said happily, and smiled to him. "Would you like me to rest your Pokemon while we're at it?" She questioned, looking at him sweetly. He nodded and handed them to her before he began to walk off to his room. Dawn stared after him and looked down to huis jacket before looking at Nurse Joy and shrugging.

"Do you have anymore rooms?" Dawn asked smiling. Nurse Joy frowned sadly and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought that you were with him though. That jacket looks far too big on you, plus you came in together." She deduced, though looked at Dawn. "Was I wrong?"

Dawn flushed and nodded her head.

"Well, he seems nice enough. Ask him to share the room." Nurse Joy smiled and shooed her towards the rooms. Dawn gave her Pokemon to Joy.

Dawn nodded and walked off to the rooms. She passed by each room until she got to room 37. She noticed that it was slightly cracked, and she knocked lightly on the door before watching it open up with a not so surprised Paul behind it.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, Troublesome." He spoke out. His eyes held tiredness in them, so she figured she'd be able to charm her way into his room.

'That really didn't sound right in my head...' She thought to herself before staring up at him. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight? I won't take up much room and I promise I'll leave as soon as you wake me up!" Paul glared at her for a moment.

"Just don't be loud..." He muttered out and walked away from the open door. He didn't seem to be affected by her charm, which made her frown slightly, but she decided to ignore it.

"Thank you so much!" She cried out happily and hugged him slightly. He pulled away quickly and scoffed at her actions.

"This is what I mean." He said, pointing to her now flushed face. "Don't do that again, or I will kick you out." He frowned at her and stretched. "At least I'm being nice Troublesome. I wouldn't normally do this, but I figure since you're too brainless to do things on your own I might as well help." Dawn growled out at him, though he ignored her, and in turn took off his shirt and climbed under the covers. "I'm going to bed. If you stay up, then don't be loud." He opened his eyes to look at her for a moment. "And put my jacket on the chair."

Dawn looked down to the jacket she still had on, and unzipped it, tossing it on the chair and walking over to the bed. She took off her backpack and took out her pyjama's before staring at Paul's back. She shrugged, figuring that he would stay facing away from her. She took off her skirt and put on her pyjama pants, figuring she would just stay in her tank top. She climbed under the covers and frowned as she heard Paul let out a grunt of irritation.

"Well, sorry for getting in bed..." She muttered out and curled herself into a ball, falling asleep quickly, considering she'd been waiting to sleep for a while now.

* * *

So...here's Chapter one of my Ikarishipping. I hope I didn't get them too OOC, and please to me how I can better the next chapter! It's not going to be very long...I think. So, no flames ^^

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	2. Why Are You Following Me?

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

There were many things running through Paul's focused and awake mind. Most were of how he should train his Pokémon for the next day. They were getting stronger, and he acknowledged that, though he'd never say so out loud in front of other people. Sometimes he would when he was just talking to them, but he had to be in a _very_ good mood for that to happen. And he was usually never in a good mood. Everybody knew that much; he was a basic badass youngster who pretty much hated everyone. But he still wasn't sure what he should do to make them even more so stronger. Strong enough to fully beat anyone in his path. Of course, he'd get there when he got there, and as for now he needed to focus on sleeping.

The other thing keeping his up was the fact that someone else was sleeping in the bed. As in sleeping next to him. And said person was a female. As in a girl. As in, the opposite gender from him. And even though he was a complete jerk, to which he acknowledges, he was still a guy. So when he felt her shift on the bed in her sleep and end up curled into a ball, laying her head on his chest, he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to just let her do that? But he was Paul, number one dickhead who hated everyone, even if they were a girl. But that didn't help his ego when he thought of how he had let her follow him. How he had let her stay in the same room, even though he knew she'd be loud. It just wasn't her if she wasn't loud.

He sighed to himself and looked at her. Why was it that he had actually been nice to this troublesome girl? He didn't even like her, did he? No. And he definitely hated her boyfriend and that breeder guy. But then, where were they? Why the hell wasn't her boyfriend there if they were dating? Isn't that what couples do? Go out and journey along with each others Pokémon?

He shook his head and grunted softly, irritated at himself for thinking of all this stupid stuff instead of getting the sleep that he truly needed. He never had been able to fall asleep quickly, or for a long time, so either way it seemed he'd be fucked for the night. Metaphorically speaking. He groaned out.

'Maybe I should just leave..." He thought to himself, though he wasn't keen on waking her up in the process and having her yell at him for doing so. He sighed inwardly and placed his hands behind his head before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. It was much harder than he thought, considering he could feel each breath she took sweep along his bare skin.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself, nearly about to push her off of him, though feeling that he couldn't. What was so important about her though? He didn't know, and just groaned louder. He moved his left arm down, pushing her slightly to wake her up, though instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to his body. Another groan erupted from him and he decided it was time to fall asleep, or he would be up all night trying to pry Troublesome off of himself.

A dreamless slumber overtook him soon after that, his side feeling extremely warm with the extra body heat pressed into his side and chest.

* * *

A pressure to his side woke Paul up, and he looked over to see a frazzled Dawn, her hair messed up and her eyes wide.

"What the hell were you trying to pull mister?!" She yelled out, getting an annoyed glance from Paul as he sat up and shielded his ears. He really wasn't ready to wake up, and most certainly not like that.

He grumbled out some obscenities before blinking at Dawn, who was still sitting up but now pouting at him.

"I didn't do anything." He stated. "The only thing I did do-"

"See! So you did do something! You admit it you pervert!" She interrupted him, crossing her arms, nearly about to smack him upside the head. He snorted and sat up.

"As if, Troublesome." He grunted out, scratching the back of his head and cracking his arms while he stretched. "The only thing _I_ did was sleep. You," He pointed to her with his thumb. "Were the one who decided to fall asleep on me." He smirked as Dawn felt her jaw drop.

She shook her head and slightly flushed before turning her head away and standing up. "Well..." She trailed off, bending over and grabbing up her bag. "Sorry then..."

"And you call me a pervert." He snorted out again and tossed the comforter off of his body, standing up along with her before walking to the bathroom that was in the room. The door closed and Dawn stuck her tongue out at it before taking off her pyjama pants and putting on clean clothing before sitting on the bed and waiting for Paul to exit the bathroom.

The sink ran for a moment before Paul walked out and grabbed his shirt up from on the floor. He tossed it over his head and pushed his head and arms through the holes, watching Dawn walk into the bathroom for a moment. He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his arms, then zipping up the jacket and walking to the door of the room. As he opened the door, Dawn walked out of the bathroom and stared at him for a moment.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her blue irises holding confusion in them for a moment.

Paul snorted out softly and looked back at her. "Unlike you, I've got to train and make my Pokémon stronger than ever. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll be making my leave."

"Wait!" Dawn called out, stuffing her backpack and running up to him. "I don't really feel like traveling alone..." She muttered out and looked at him. His eyes were bored as he stared back at her.

"And?" He muttered out irritatedly. "What do you want me to do about that? Take you with me?" He stared at her as her cheeks got redder with embarrassment.

She nodded and his frowned deepened. "I just really don't want to be alone...and you always seem to know where you're going...and well...I can deal with you being an ass to me...and to your Pokémon even if I..." She yammered uselessly to herself and her face grew ever redder as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

He sighed and turned back to her. "Would you stop mumbling useless things and just come on already. If you're going to come with me then you'd best be ready to handle me." He stated walking out of the room and glaring at his inner self.

'Why the hell did I just tell her to come with me?'

'_Well, why not? She needs you Paul, so let the cute little blunette follow you like a cute little Skitty looking for a safe place to be.'_

He groaned out and leaned against the wall. "Hurry up, Troublesome. I don't have all day. I need to train."

'Troublesome' came out of the room and began yelling out that she had a name, though he simply ignored her and began walking again. She fumed out at him more, quickly stalking up to him before glaring in his general direction.

"There's more than just training in the world, you know!" She yelled out, getting a frightened look from Nurse Joy, who was tending to someone who had rushed in with a hurt Pokémon.

Paul simply grunted out, only making Dawn more irritated. Not only had she slept nearly on top of this jerk, she even asked to travel with him.

'What is my problem?' She thought to herself, huffing and turning her head away from Paul, who was too busy being his normal persona to actually care.

"You could at least answer me with an actual word." She muttered out to herself, though loud enough for her to hear.

"And what is it that you want me to say? I highly doubt anything I answer you with would make you feel anymore better than when I grunt." He gave her a skeptical look before closing his eyes and walking onward. He heard her footsteps falter for a moment before they came running up next to him. He glanced over to her again, though instead of the irritated look he thought she would have, her face was slightly puzzled, and tinted pink. She seemed to be avoiding his gaze, for she looked over and when their eyes met, she quickly glanced away.

Paul decided not to ask about it, it was probably some girly thing that he really didn't want to know about. The walk was becoming uncomfortable, especially considering that Troublesome wasn't talking, and he really wished that she was doing that instead of being quiet. It just wasn't right for her to be quiet. When he looked at her again, she had her eyes closed and was walking on the path beside him. He sighed slightly to himself before moving his arm over and grabbing onto her elbow, causing her to stop moving. She quickly opened her eyes and glanced towards him.

"What?" She asked, glancing down at his hand and trying to shake it off by moving her elbow slightly. It didn't work. "Will you let me go?" She huffed, puffing her cheek up and glaring at him with those adorable blue eyes. "Well, are you actually going to say something, or just touch me awkwardly?" Paul let go of her arm and started walking again. Dawn looked at him skeptically before running up and yelling at him.

Paul just smirked softly, listening to the sounds of her complaining. To him, that was much more better. She just seemed to have this aura about her, that when she talked, even though it could get annoying, that it just comes with the package and you have to deal with it.

"This is much better." He stated, glancing back at her before watching her catch up to him, her blue eyes more confused then ever.

"What's better?" She asked. "The fact that I'm yelling at you?" She grimaced before catching his eye. He stared at her for a moment. "Please don't tell me you're one of _those_ people."

Paul looked at her with a moment of confusion before shaking his head. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no Troublesome. I don't create fights because it makes me," He quotationed his fingers, "'Happy'. Believe me."

Dawn looked at him again. "Then what are you talking about?" She felt that by questioning him, he would at least talk more, which made her feel comfortable. Paul decided not to answer her and just walked on, simple as that, which only made Dawn more frustrated, and she quickly began yelling at him more. "Will you just tell me?!"

Paul on the other hand just continued walking on wards, deciding that it didn't matter if she understood him or not. It was good enough just having her pissed off at him. The rest of the way on the walk was filled with Troublesome yelling out that she didn't understand and it was irritating her, and Paul, grunting out and basically saying that he didn't give any.

* * *

The two of them stood in front of Mt. Coronet, and Dawn gaped at the size and opening of the cave.

"I do hope you don't expect me," She pointed to the cave. "To walk through that shit." She gave Paul a glance of, 'I am being completely serious, I am not going through that.' Paul just waved her off.

"Well, how else am I supposed to see my brother while he's working with Roark's Pokémon." He stated, staring at her as if she were stupid. Dawn frowned and fell onto her knees.

"But it's dark in there, and who knows what kind of Pokémon are going to be in there and try to attack us..." She muttered out, fake tears in her eyes as she tried her hardest to get him to not go into the cave. "Why is Reggie even in Oreburgh anyways? It doesn't seem like he'd be too much help there, considering that Roark does a good job at keeping his Pokémon well trained."

"I'm not sure, but as soon as you pipe down a little we'll head in. I don't want your noisyness to attract the attention of unwanted Pokemon." He gave her a look of, 'you've spent too long around that idiot' and then he pulled her up. "Come on, they're just Geodudes and Machops mainly. Nothing that's going to completely defeat you." He smirked. "Or me for that fact." He looked back at her and entered the cave. "Come on, Troublesome, or you'll just get lost again." She could feel him smirk just by the words he said, and she groaned out.

'Troublesome' sighed and walked into the cave. "Guess I have no choice then..."

* * *

EDIT: I forgot that the way I made them go would not be to Paul's Hometown of Veilstone XD Fixed. Now they're just on their way to meet Reggie.

Chapter two. Why is it like this? Because Paul needs to go see Reggie. Why? Don't know yet!

Now, please enjoy and thank you for all the reviews so far! Ikarishipping soon enough.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	3. Fuck You Bidoof (Title is Irrelevent)

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The cave was dark and looming over Dawn's head. She frowned at Paul's back, glaring into it and wishing that she could just turn around and leave to go back. But that would mean being alone again, and she really wasn't in the mood for that. Hey, she even said that she'd put up with him then have to be alone. Even if she had her Pokémon, it was more that she just wanted another human being there with her so that she felt safer. She thought of how she and Ash and Brock had traveled together, but she didn't exactly feel safe, just comfortable, she supposed. But around Paul...her feelings were different, and she had always known that. The way she would always want to smile when he showed up, though she didn't because she knew Brock would somehow her smiling more than usual and ask her about it later. That was something she wanted to avoid. Then there was the times when she would get angry at him for not remembering her name, but really she just wanted him to learn it. Or maybe it was because she wanted him to say her name that really made her upset. And he just always seemed to refuse to say her name, and that really hurt her, and so she replaced hurt with anger. She figured he'd laugh at her for crying over something so 'pathetic'.

She closed her eyes and blinked a moment before she continued walking on ward. She bumped into Paul and nearly fell backward. She yelped out and quickly grabbed onto his jacket, causing him to lose his balance, and shift his leg and foot. He grunted out and whipped his hand back, turning his body and grabbing at her sides and arms quickly. She eeped and stared at his chest that was now in her face and view.

"Ummm..." She felt so small and foolish for not paying attention to where she was going. "S-sorry..." She looked up at Paul, and though the cave was dark, she could still see the whites of his eyes.

He snorted out softly but gazed at her for a few long moments, and then he let go of his grip on her and began walking again. "Pay more attention, Troublesome Girl. This is exactly why I call you that."

His footsteps were echoing around the cave and she listened to them get further away until she couldn't hear them anymore. Well, they just seemed to disappear, and she thought that he had somehow turned the corner and left her all alone in the dark, looming cave. She waited a moment before sighing and shaking her head, letting it fall onto one of her hands. She really didn't want to be-

"Come on, Troublesome." Paul's voice boomed in the large cave. "We need to get going." She looked up and noticed that Paul was standing a few feet away from her. "I can always leave you here if you'd like. I'm sure you'll become nice and cozy here with the Zubats sleeping up there." He pointed up and Dawn nearly screeched, though she covered her mouth and walked quickly beside Paul.

She looked up at him before he began walking and she felt the need to be closer to him. "Paul...?" She whispered softly. She knew that he was still there beside her, but she just needed to hear his voice. Or his grunt of irritation, whatever happened to escape his lips. She heard his footsteps and then felt something slide across her arm. She jumped back and nearly screamed, but her mouth got covered by a larger, warm hand.

"Quiet, Troublesome, I'm still here, I was just looking to make sure that you haven't lagged behind." He explained quickly and removed his hand before he began walking again.

"Wait up!" She cried out softly, her hand reaching out and grabbing the air. "Please don't leave me back here without knowing where you are." Her pleading was working and she heard his footfalls stop, which was both good and bad. "Hey where are-" She felt something warm and soft settle around her arm before moving down and grazing her fingers. "Paul?"

"You said you didn't want to be lost, so come on. It's not like I'm doing this because I want to or something." He tugged on her hand and began walking again. She nearly fell, but began stepping along the stones and following his hand.

It was so warm, and it seemed like it fit her hand well. She smiled at his back as he traveled in front of her. She knew that he could be a nice guy, and the fact that he was helping her by letting her hold his hand was just one of the many proofs of it. The others? Letting her follow him. Letting her sleep in the same room as him even when he didn't seem to enjoy her company all that much. She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she felt her hand squeeze his with little effort. She didn't want him knowing how happy she was to be able to hold his hand. She noticed that it was larger than hers. Much so, in fact, and calloused as well. Probably from years of training along side his Pokémon. She knew that he was a tough guy, and even though he was an asshole, he would most likely fight as hard as his Pokémon to see that they were both just as strong. She could feel her heart flutter as she felt his hand squeeze against hers. She didn't know why he did it, but she felt all the more happy.

"Don't you have a Patchirisu?" Paul asked, stopping and having her body his his side as he turned. "Can't it light the way?" Dawn frowned, thinking of how if she brought out Patchirisu, they would stop holding hands, but she decided now to argue and pulled out her Pokeball.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," She mumbled and threw it in the air. "Patchirisu, spotlight!" She cried out softly, watching the small squirrel Pokémon come out of her Pokeball and blink sleepily up at her master.

"Chipa chipa?" She squeaked out and stared at Dawn. The small Pokémon was just staring at her, not knowing why she had called her out in the dark cave.

"I need you to light the way, please." She stated, staring at her Patchirisu and watching her light up her cheeks.

"Chipa!" She cried out, her tail twitching as she light up the dark cave and looked around. Her cheeks were bright with her blue lightning and she smiled up at Dawn, pattering over to an opening in the cave. There were two openings and she looked back to Dawn and Paul.

Dawn, deciding she didn't care that she was still holding Paul's hand, ran forward with him. Her blue iris's were filled with slight happiness to see an opening, but sad because there were two, and she didn't know which one to go through. She glanced back at Paul and frowned softly as she watched him close his eyes for a moment.

"Which way do you think we should go?" She asked quietly, feeling his hand tighten for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked back up. He looked over to the left opening and tugged on her hand. Appearentally, he didn't mind still holding her's and decided to just go on ward, even though it was now quite light in the cave.

"If memory serves me, then it's this one." He muttered out, walking into the opening, taking Dawn along with him. He glanced back at her as she felt her not moving. He looked down to their linked hands and felt the heat rise to his cheeks, though he pushed it away and let her hand fall loose from his grip. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable." He muttered out.

Dawn quickly grabbed his hand between her's and flushed. "N-no, it wasn't that." She quickly said, averting his gaze. "I just feel glad that I can rely on your decision." She smiled sheepishly at him. "Look at me, I probably look like a fool saying that." She looked away and quickly placed her hand behind her back, holding her wrist, trying to keep her hand warm still. It didn't work out well, and she sighed softly to herself, walking on wards.

Paul gave her a look of 'you really don't make sense, but I suppose that's why you're troublesome'. He shrugged and began to walk again, Placing his hand back in his pocket. The cave became even more lighter as Patchirisu lit it up so much. The small squirrel Pokemon was looking back and watching them, staring at how her master, who seemed to look so sad and lonely. It made the small Pokemon stare sadly at her master, wondering what could possibly make her upset. She twitched her nose and walked over to them before staring up at her master.

"Chipa chi?" She squeaked out softly, tugging on Dawn's boot and getting her attention. "Chipa chipa?" Dawn blinked sadly down at Patchirisu and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Patchirisu." She said, picking up her Pokemon and snuggling her close to her face. "I promise." She smiled brightly and Patchirisu cheered, quickly hopping out of her arms and back onto the rocky floor.

"Chipa!" She cried out, twitching her tail for them to follow her.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours, Dawn dubbed, and her feet were aching. How long did this cave go on? She let out a small sigh and shook her head, watching Paul and Patchirisu up ahead. She frowned as she stared at Paul's back, longing for his hand to be in hers again, but she knew that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It made her frown more, though she wasn't paying attention and bumped into Paul's back for the third time that day. She felt him turn and she looked up to see his questioning gaze.

"This is why I call you troublesome, Troublesome." He stated, waving his hand in front of her gaze. "You don't seem to pay attention very well, do you." He smirked as he watched her face become appalled, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Excuse me? I pay attention damn well, sir rudeness." He smirked again, and she only got more angry. Her eyebrow twitched and she threw her arms down beside her, staring him in the eyes and standing on her tip toes. "What's that look for? Do you want me to hurt you?!"

At this, Paul chuckled slightly before turning around and staring around the area. "This looks like a good place." He turned to look at Dawn, watching as she just seemed more and more confused each second.

"What're you talking about now?" She asked, figuring that Paul was just a box of riddles that no one could ever figure out. "Why can't you just make sense? I know I'm dense, but come on, when you talk like that, I can't understand anything."

Paul smirked at her and nodded his head around the open space of the cave. "This is where we'll sleep for tonight. It's spacey, and looks safe enough. Nothing should bother us, and we need a break. So does your pathetic Pokémon."

Dawn stuck out her tongue as Patchirisu jumped into her arms. "She's not worthless, you're just a dick." She said, puffing up her cheeks and walking over to the stoney wall and plopping herself on the ground. "Owwie.." She muttered out, wishing she hadn't done that out of anger. Paul just smirked at her before walking over to her side and sitting beside her. She glanced over at him, raising her eyebrow and staring at his closed eyes.

"It's to share body heat." He mumbled out, feeling her gaze on him. "I'm figuring that you don't want to end up freezing." He opened his eye and glanced at her. "What?"

Dawns cheeks were flushed and she looked up to Paul before smiling softly. "Thanks..." She mumbled out, moving slightly closer and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence passed them by. Dawn felt her whole body heated up as she snuggled closer into the shoulder and arm that was providing heat for her. _For Her_. She smiled at the thought and felt her heart beat faster, her blood flowing through her veins faster as she felt the heat of his body entering into hers through such a simple touch. She felt a gust of wind fly throughout the cave, and her body stiffened and shivered harshly while she waited for it to pass.

"You're own fault for wearing those stupid clothes." She heard Paul mutter as he shifted and moved away from her. She was said, and was about to ask him why he had moved, when she felt something warm and man smelling fall onto her face. It was felt and she quickly pulled it off her head, noting that it was Paul's jacket. "What?"

She smiled and quickly put it on. "You know, you're a lot nicer when it's just you and me." He just snorted and she pouted. "Now don't be like that." She pushed his crossed arms and watched him rock back and forth before snuggling up to his arm and shoulder again. "Thanks for being with me." She mumbled softly, nuzzling her nose against his turtle neck sweater and closing her eyes. He grunted softly.

"Yeah, now go to bed Troublesome. I don't want you cranky in the morning."

"Look who's talking," She laughed out softly before sleep took her.

* * *

'What am I doing with my life?' Paul thought to himself as Dawn slept peacefully on his arm, though shivering now and then, considering his jacket didn't cover her legs very much. 'That's what you get for not wearing normal clothes. Why didn't she just put on her pyjamas?' He sighed to himself as he felt her scoot closer to his side, pressing his arm against her chest and stomach. A small groan erupted from him, and he closed his eyes. 'This girl really doesn't understand what she puts my through. Why the hell am I even being nice to her?'

_'Cause you like her you dimwit.'_

'Excuse me? What are you, some dumb voice in my head?' He snorted. Why the hell was he talking to himself. 'And why the hell do you sound like Reggie?'

_'I've got my reasons. Anyways, you're too stubborn to figure it out, or even try to care when it comes to this, so I've decided to come and intervene. After all, you've never really liked anyone since you became an asshole.'_

Paul growled audibly. 'And what the hell does that mean.'

_'It means that you, Paul, are an asshole. Though I just said that, but whatever.'_

Paul snorted again and nearly woke Troublesome up, just so he wouldn't have to listen to this dick that was inside of his mind.

_'Won't work, she's out like a light and won't be up for long if you do wake her. Plus, she'll probably kill you.'_

Paul sighed. 'Can you just leave me alone? Is that too much to ask for.'

_'Yeah. Yeah it is, considering you're always alone. You need a companion, and what better than her, the girl you actually like.'_

'I don't like her.'

_'Sure, and Mamoswines don't eat much.'_

Paul growled again and as he was about to yell back obscenities in his head, he felt Dawn stir.

"Paul...?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and blinking sweetly up at him. He could feel his heart flutter, and he nodded slowly to her. "I'm really cold on the ground..." She mumbled out, crawling slightly until she sat in his lap, her side touching his chest while her legs drooped over his crossed ones. Her head pressed into the crook of his neck.

Paul felt his body warm up as she breathed softly on his neck, instantly back asleep. Her ivory colored skin contrasted well against his tanner skin. He felt the flush on his face go hotter and he decided that now was the time to stop arguing. Maybe that dick that sounded like Reggie was right...or else, why would he feel like this and let her be near him so much. He sighed softly, letting his hands fall loosely around his waist before leaning on the rocky wall and falling asleep.

* * *

Whoo chapter three is finally done c: Now, here is something funny that happened between me and a friend. I always say that if a story starts off with 'the' then sex is going to happen, and this is what happened:

RachaelLikesYaoi: *looks at the beginning*  
That's a long paragraph.

Me: They don't have sex.

RLY: I know, I was just-

Me: Unless it starts with 'the' they  
*looks at first paragraph*  
I guess they do have sex.

And that's the end of chapter three XD Please enjoy, hope it doesn't suck c:

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	4. He's So Sassy (Title is Irrelevent)

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Footfalls echoed throughout the cave as Dawn looked over to Paul again. She sighed in her head and stomped on the rocky ground with her dirtying boots. She glared at the ground before touching her stomach and blushing softly as she heard it make out a growling noise. She really didn't want him to listen to her hungry stomach, as she didn't want him to know that unlike most girls, she actually enjoyed eating, and not starving herself for hot guys attention. Though, it wasn't like she wanted Paul's attention. She could_ obviously_ get any guy that she wanted, but right now, that wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was to eat, and she really wished that Paul would just figure that out instead of just walking on wards, as if he didn't hear her stomach growl out. A louder growl erupted from her stomach, and she felt her face heat up even more than it had been.

'Shit.' She thought to herself, ready to nearly beat herself over the head. The footsteps slowed down, and she looked to Paul to see him turning around. She blinked, hearing Paul stop.

"Hey, we're almost out of here, so we'll get food then." He stated before turning and walking again. Dawn looked at him slightly astonished, though she decided not to ask and just walk up quickly to him.

"Thanks Paul." She said, smiling at his normal façade and skipping slightly. "Do you know how far away the entrance is?" She asked, looking back to him before falling back, considering that she had turned too quickly; her foot fell from under her and made her slip onto the ground, her rump hitting the hard rock for a second. She cried out in surprise, though there was pressure omitting from around her shoulders and her lower back. She looked over, noticing Paul with his arms out, though they trailed underneath of her, and were the things that were holding her up.

"Can you ever not be troublesome?" He smirked, his eyes seeming to laugh at her misfortune. She scoffed at him, wiggling slightly in his arms. He glanced at her, deciding to lean up and help her to her feet.

She folded her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheek. "Can you ever not be a dick?" She mocked slightly, talking snobbish and watching him smirk wider.

"It depends on whether or not I feel like actually being nice." He watched her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"I didn't know it was in you to be nice." She retorted, glaring at him, yet holding a small smirk on her mouth. "Now. let's get out of this cave before I get more hungry." She said to him. He simply tossed his hand slightly before stepping again. Dawn finally looked down to the small squirrel Pokémon that she didn't realize was standing at her feet, glancing between her and Paul. "Don't worry, Patchirisu, nothing's the matter, I just want to get out of this cave. It's big and cold, not to mention scary."

"You just mentioned it." Paul through in sarcastically, smirking as he heard her breath out exasperated, and stare at him as if he were a complete idiot. He watched her walk on wards though, and ignored his 'merry-making'. He followed quickly behind her, walking a fast pace as he surpassed her.

Quiet, dragging minutes filled the air, though Dawn decided that it didn't matter, and that Paul probably wasn't going to talk to her even if she tried to strike up a conversation. She glanced over at his walking body and stared longingly at him.

What was it about this irritating, self-centered dickhead that she felt so strongly towards. His attitude was a mess, but maybe that was because she would overlook it and not try to see past it. She had become more mature, and with that, more wise and friendly, wanting to help others out when she could. She decided that she had to try and break through that barrier. One of the reasons was because of his mysteriousness that she wanted to get to know him better. And those eyes; whenever she actually got to lock with them, even for a moment, she could tell that he was lonely, and she really wanted to help him change that, even if it wasn't her that actually took away his loneliness.

"Hey Paul," She called out without thinking. She quickly regretted it as she watched him look over his shoulder. "N-nothing, never mind." She quickly face palmed, walking slightly away from Paul before hearing him stop again. She looked over to him.

"What is it? You've already got my attention, and that's nothing to waste." He watched her get flustered at how high and mighty he sounded, and instead decided to ignore him. He smirked at her, relieved that she had actually decided to finally talk again instead of having him worry like last time. He watched her walk on, her feet stomping slightly at the ground as her boots flung up dirt and dust that she wasn't aware of.

'Thank goodness, or she would've been complaining about it the whole time.' He thought to himself. He really didn't want to have to go through that. She already enjoyed complaining enough, and he could deal with her talking, but didn't like when she complained. Mostly because she liked to complain about him, and he didn't like when she did that because then he felt guilty for making her upset or whatever emotion she was acting as.

The footsteps of Dawn grew louder, and Paul finally stepped beside her, glancing over. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her, and her face was changing around as if she was having a fight with herself inside her head. Which she was, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone, especially Paul. Her face finally changed to a solemn look, and she moved her eyes over to glance at Paul from the corner of her eye. He was now staring ahead, completely content on finding the exit and getting out of the dark cave that they were in right now. Her cheeks burned at the question she wanted to ask him, and her heart fluttered softly in her chest.

"Hey Paul," She mumbled softly, gravitating closer to him and staring up at him. He grunted softly in reply, turning his head to look at her. She looked away as their eyes met, and she stared at the ground. finding it much more interesting at the moment. "Have you ever thought of traveling with someone else?" Paul gave her a surprised, yet composed look.

Silence lay over them for a moment, and Dawn glanced up quickly to see him pondering something very deeply. "I've never really thought about traveling with someone, considering that I'm a," He quotioned his fingers. "'Dick' according to you." Dawn felt her face heat up at his choice of words, and she held up her hands.

"Sorry about that, but I was just retorting to your comment, Mr. Rude-pants." Dawn said, flushing in the dark cave. She heard him release a small breath and she looked up to see him smirking at her.

"Still, I've never really thought about it." He looked her in the eyes, taking a step towards her. "Is there any reason why you asked me that?" Dawn looked away again, still not used to being all flushed and not in charge.

"W-well...kind of, but that's for another day." She said quickly, striding forward again at a faster pace. Paul watched her retreating figure, and began walking on wards again, following behind her. He heard her squeak out a delightful noise, and he jogged slightly forward, watching her as she walked up to the light that was coming from outside of the cave. He watched her jump up and down before turning to him. "The opening is so close, Paul!" She said, quickly running up to Paul and hugging him.

He was taken back and tensed up. She quickly pulled away flushing.

"S-sorry." She quickly turned away and ran out of the cave. "Come on Paul! It's time to go and eat!" She smiled widely, forgetting what had just happened between them, and staring back at him, her smile brightly shining in his direction. Paul felt the heat rush to his cheeks, but shook it away and walked on til he reached Dawn's side. The opening was so close.

* * *

The sun was shining and Dawn danced around, her laughter ommiting throughout the air. "Come on Paul!" She said, looking back at the irritated looking boy. He was frowning, per usual, though it seemed deeper than normal. Dawn looked at him curiously, and nearly asked him what was the matter, but she decided that it wasn't worth the hassle of having a fight with him.

In Paul's mind, he was struggling to keep his sanity.

'Dammit, will you leave me alone?!' He growled inside his mind, glaring at the voice that sounded like Reggie.

_'Pfft, no. She's happy and jumping around. Even you would think it's cute. I know you do, Paul, I am inside your mind.'_

'You make me sound like I'm crazy...' He muttered in his mind, looking up to see Dawn release her Piplup and begin dancing with it. Paul smiled softly before wiping it off his face.

_'See. Told you that you thought it was cute. That you think she's cute.'_ Paul could hear the smirk in 'Reggie's' voice, so he growled audibly. Dawn gave him a strange look, but smiled at him.

"Come on, Paul." She smiled wider, skipping up in front of him and staring up into his eyes. He huffed and lifted his eyebrow, curious as to what she was getting at. She smirked and poked his stomach before he retracted from her touch. "Your stomach just growled silly, so it's time to go and get something to eat!" Paul blinked before smirking and nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Troublesome."

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" She cried out, flailing her arms through the air before stomping away while Piplup giggled. Paul smirked at her back and laughed softly to himself.

'She thought my growling was my empty stomach, that's...cute...shit.' Paul mentally hit himself.

_'SEE! Told you that you thought she was cute!'_ Paul mentally punched the voice in his head. _'Hey!'_ Paul smirked openly, feeling like he won the battle, but he was interrupted. _'Didn't she ask if you ever get lonely when you travel? Ask her to come with you!'_ Paul sighed and tried his best to ignore the voice that was still prodding at his irritated mind.

'Will you drop these things about Dawn?'

_'Whoa! You actually said her name!'_ Paul nearly face-palmed and he shook his head.

'I'm tired of this.'

_'I'm not. Now, if you lose her because you're a proud dumbass, I am going to laugh so hard in your face. And you can't get rid of me, I am you. Anyways, you really should just ask her to travel with you. Nothing like waking up to see a pretty girl wrapped in your arms.'_

'And why the hell would she be in my arms?' Paul mumbled in his mind. Dawn was still busy, now skipping with her Piplup in her arms. Jeez, she really liked the outdoors. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to travel with her bubbliness. She'd definitely do him some good.

_'You'd be dating, and that's what couples do.'_

Paul growled out again, and Dawn glanced back. "I'm sure that we'll be able to eat soon, so just keep it in." She smiled sweetly at him before turning back and hugging her Piplup closer to her chest.

_'Look at her. She's begging for you to come and talk to her!'_

'And how do you know this?'

Paul felt like he was given a stare that he would give to clueless people, like Ash. _'Paul, look at her. Her body language is screaming for you to come nearer and at least listen to her talk. She's acting bubbly because she doesn't want to make you angry by talking to you. It was awkward when she hugged you back in the cave, and now she wants to know that everything is okay.'_ Paul actually considered what his mind said and nodded. It made sense.

"Troublesome," Paul called out, watching as 'Troublesome' turned around and frowned at him, though her eyes were holding happiness that he was talking to her. "Back in the cave," Dawn frowned and flushed, opening her mouth to explain. Paul put up his hand, stopping in front of her standing body. "It's fine, alright. There's no need to not talk to me. You were happy, so don't think that I hate you for hugging me." He watched her smile and nod. "Just...try to control it. I don't do affection."

Dawn nodded quickly and smiled up at him. "Thank goodness, I thought you hated me for doing that. You looked meaner than usual, and I was too afraid to ask what was wrong." Paul shook his head and began walking again.

"It was nothing, don't worry." He said, looking back and smirking. "Now come on, Troublesome. It's time to get food." Dawn flushed and pushed Paul's back.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Paul smirked and snorted out.

"And I don't care." He stated, watching as Dawn went out in a rant around him and pushed at him.

'Yeah, I think that I could handle this.' He thought to himself. 'But when should I ask her to travel with me?'

* * *

Chapter four. Enjoy, please. Sorry for the long update, but I've been doing a bunch of shit lately, please forgive me!

Now, love the chapter. What'll happen next? I find the 'Reggie' voice to be quite funny XD He's so sassy!

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	5. Lame Title Is Lame (Irrelevent)

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The food smelled delicious as Dawn stared hungrily at the kitchen. She practically begged that the cook would hurry up and bring out the food to them. She was starving! She looked down to her stomach, which omitted another growling noise, and she sighed inwardly. How many times had she heard it growl already today? Too many times was the answer. She looked up to see Paul with his head sitting in the palm of his left hand, eyes closed as he seemed to be in deep concentration. What could he be thinking about when he was hungry? She mentally hit herself. Food of course, but Paul's personality wasn't like that. He wouldn't just think about something just because he was feeling it. He'd probably ignore it. That was just him. Dickhead of the century who doesn't seem to have feelings.

But lately, that seemed like it had changed, and he was actually becoming a nice person. Or maybe he had always been a nice person, she wasn't really sure, considering that he never really liked to talk to her when they had bumped into each other when she was still traveling with Ash. He always just seemed to get irritated with Ash and how he always asked for a battle when they'd meet. Paul sighed softly, gaining Dawn's full attention. His eyes were locked with hers as she looked up, and she felt her face flush lightly. He was staring at her as if he wanted to say something, though he probably wouldn't say anything, considering that he was Paul.

Paul blinked for a moment before setting his palm down on the table and closing his eyes again. He began to fold his arms over his chest, and Dawn watched in curiosity, not sure what it was that he was trying to accomplish. Did he want her attention? Why would, though. He's Paul. Dawn shook her head, trying her hardest to ignore why Paul was acting so...un-Paul like. She watched him lean back in the booth that they were sitting in, and she smiled.

'Why has he gotten so cute?' She asked herself. She shook her head again. 'No, he's always been attractive to me.' She felt her face heat up again, and she watched him open his eyes and stare in her general direction. His onyx eyes were focused on her blue eyes, and she felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him. No, she always felt the urge to kiss him. 'What is it about him that I like so much?' She asked herself, questions flowing throughout her mind as she watched him lean his forearms on the table and keep staring at her.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?" Paul asked out, curiosity in his eyes. Dawn flushed and looked away quickly. She shook her head, smiling sheepishly.

"I was just thinking really hard." She said quickly, turning her eyes to look at the ground, which was much more interesting now.

"Didn't know you could think." He said, smirking as he watched her raise her eyes and throw her arms up, nearly hitting a passerby. She quickly looked over and apologized, rubbing the back of her head before looking back to Paul. He watched her puff up her cheeks and fold her arms before glaring at the table that was basically in front of where his arms were resting. "Calm down, Troublesome." He said, raising one of his hands up in surrender. She looked up to him and pouted.

"No." She responded, flailing her hand at his arm. "Put that down you jerk." She stuck out her tongue and pushed his hand down. Her heart beat quickly as she touched his hand, and she quickly pulled it away. She felt her hand hit something so and made of fabric, and she glanced up to see a waitress with food in her hand.

"Here you are," She began. "Now, you two will have to keep your lover spats down to a minimum or the boss'll have a cow." She smiled sweetly at them after setting the food down in front of them. "You two make a good couple though. Better keep it that way," She glanced over to Paul and then at Dawn. "You don't know what you've got til it's gone." She turned and walked away.

Paul snorted softly at her comment, and watched Dawn's eyes cast downward, picking up her fork and indulging herself in the delicious food that she had ordered. Paul watched her. She ate kind of messily, but she ate. Which was good. Most girls would pretend that they weren't hungry because they thought that Paul liked girls who were skin and bone. Which was completely untrue.

If you'd asked him earlier this week before he found Dawn, he'd tell you that he prefered to be alone and not have to deal with a woman sitting there and always ranting to him about how he's an ass or how he doesn't care for anyone. Now that he's spent a few days with Troublesome, his mind wasn't too sure anymore. What was it about her that made him actually feel like smiling. Was it her bubbly attitude, or maybe her refusal to sit there and fangirl over him. He wasn't exactly sure, but he decided that he didn't want to think about that right now. It was probably beginning to be creepy that he kept watching Dawn eat while his food was still sitting in front of him.

He dug his fork into the food and began to eat silently. A silent aura appeared over them, and Paul relished in it. He figured she wasn't talking this time because she was too busy eating. But then why did she look so sad? He sighed a moment after swallowing the thrid bite he had taken from his food. It was decent, he dubbed, and looked up to see Dawn eating her food still.

"Hey, Troublesome," Paul began, looking up and frowning at her sad eyes. Why were they sad? "What's the matter, you're not talking." He stated, watching her blink at him before shaking her head and smiling sadly. She put up her hands and put up a fake smile.

"Nothing, just thinking again." She said, blinking at him before leaning down to take another bite off her fork. Paul's frown deepened.

"I'm not stupid, Troublesome. Just tell me what's the matter." He said, leaning forward after pushing his food to the side. He stared at her before their eyes locked. She frowned and tears filled her eyes. Paul was taken back, not sure what to do with someone who was crying.

She quickly lifted her hands and wiped her tears away. She felt so stupid for nearly breaking down in front of Paul. What was she supposed to do? Tell him that she felt lonely and wanted to travel with him because she really liked him, and felt like they had gotten closer to each other. That she really wanted to kiss him every time that they see each other because she had never felt like this before, and she wanted to experience what it was like to love someone and have them love you back in that special boyfriend-girlfriend way. Tears poured from her eyes to her misfortune.

"Hey, hey," Paul said, getting up and walking over to her side of the booth. He quickly pushed her aside and sat beside her, not exactly sure what he was doing. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in. "Come on, now, don't cry." He began trying to comfort her, though she kept crying. She shook her head before turning towards him and shoving her head into his shoulder and chest. He felt the wetness of tears falling on his jacket, and his heart ached. Why was she crying?

Dawn pulled away and wiped her eyes, trying her best to compose herself in front of Paul.

"I'm sorry," He muttered out. "I don't know what to do with crying people." He admitted, turning his head towards her and wiping away one of her stray tears. She shook her head and smiled before leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"It's fine." She said. "Why are you comforting me anyways?" She asked, moving her head up to look at him.

"I don't like seeing pretty girls cry." He stated before leaning over and grabbing his plate of food and stuffing food in his mouth so he didn't have to answer any other question that she had. He figured that she would be far too shocked that he had called her pretty that she would start asking a shit ton of questions that he really didn't know how to answer. 'Shit.' He thought to himself, not exactly sure what to do with himself now. What would happen if she thought that he was gross for thinking that about her. He really hoped that she didn't though. He didn't exactly know why, but he really didn't want her to think that of him.

"Thanks, Paul..." She mumbled out and began eating again. A comfortable silence set over them, and Dawn leaned over slightly. They finished their food and paid before walking out of the restaurant. Their footsteps were quiet and simple, and the silence that had followed them began to get ever so louder. Dawn didn't exactly enjoy the silence now, for it was becoming too loud and bothersome for her to handle. She just wanted Paul to look her way and tell her why he said that he doesn't like it when pretty girls cry. She blinked softly down at her shoes and her mind wandered over to the thoughts of Paul, and if he actually did share the same feelings as her, or if he was just trying to get her to cheer up.

Paul was thinking to himself, wondering what it was that he should do now that he had basically flat-out said he found her attractive. What did she think of him now? What should she think of him now? He shook his head.

_'There's nothing to be ashamed of, Paul.'_ His inner Reggie said. _'You finally got to hint to her how you feel.'_

'Then why do I feel so utterly embarrassed?!' Paul snapped to his mind. He wasn't in the mood to be teased over the fact that he knew that he liked to bluenette who wore skirts that were much too short for her, and clothing that was much too thin to keep her warm. Who always seemed to smile no matter what, and who always enjoyed to be loud and peppy, just to see her friends smile. The girl who always tried to get him to smile, but would always refuse because he knew that the first time he did smile, his façade would break, and he wouldn't be immune to her charm anymore. It was already far too tough to keep his façade up now. And when she was crying, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and tell her that it was okay because he loved her. But how would she feel about that? Would she love him back, or not? Paul felt his frown deepen, and he realized that he wasn't thinking the same as normal. This girl, this troublesome, troublesome girl, was changing him. And he knew it.

And he accepted this fact.

_'I think you should just tell her, Paul. It's obvious that she wants you to tell her before she finally decides to move on. You'll never have another chance like this again.'_

Paul looked over to Dawn and watched her stare blankly at the ground. He stopped walking and waited for her to reach his side before he put one arm in front of her and stared down at her. She looked up, startled. Her blue eyes were begging for something to happen. Something or someone to tell her that whatever she was crying about is fine, and she'll be okay. To pull her into a hug and tell her that they loved her.

_'Do it, Paul. Fuck your ego. Fuck your persona. Fuck all the people who will laugh at you for breaking your hard ass facade.'_

Paul grabbed her arms before pressing her up against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, resting them on her back and pressing his nose into her neck and hair. "Whatever was bothering you, Dawn, it's okay now." He mumbled, feeling her lean into his touch and reach her hands up to grasp onto his jacket. Her hands fell against his elbows and he pressed her body closer to him, not wanting to let go. 'That's right, fuck my ego. I don't need it if I can have her instead.' He thought to himself.

Dawn pulled her head away, eyes looking glassy from tears that seemed like they were about to spill again. "Paul..." She mumbled out, leaning closer to him, her eyes lidded and unsure of what would happen next. He blinked at her in response, not sure what it was that she wanted to ask him. "Paul, do you really think that I'm pretty?" She asked, her eyes holding curiosity and want for him to tell her it was true.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He replied, pressing his forehead against hers while onyx stared straight into blue. He felt something tugging his toward her and telling him to kiss her. To claim her lips as his own and never let anyone else be able to have the chance to try and claim them.

_'Go on, Paul. You've been waiting for this.'_

He had been, and so he decided to follow the voice in his head. Slowly, he moved his face nearer to hers and placed his lips gently against her own. His heart fluttered, and he could feel her body become warm in embarrassment. What was this feeling that he was pressing into her through just one simple kiss that she was returning. They pulled away, Dawn opening her eyes and staring deep into his own. A moment of silence echoed through the air until it was broken a minute later.

"I think I love you."

* * *

Chapter five! Enjoy! Who do you think said the last line? Paul or Dawn? Leave a review of what you think, please? c: Imma review whore XD Now, Imma go do some other shit.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	6. Shit Got Real

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The two of them stared at each other in shock and awe. Neither had been expecting that to be said, and the one who had said it looked all the more surprised. The wind shifted and blew at Dawn's hair, making it flow out behind her. People walked around them like nothing happened, but to Dawn, many things happened. Paul had called her the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He'd moved closer to her. He kissed her; took her first kiss, and she wasn't upset about it. But who was it exactly that had said it. Who was the one that blurted out such feelings that both of them were too shy and not sure of. Dawn blinked softly at Paul and waited a moment before looking down at his chest and then back up to his eyes.

Onyx eyes. Black and dark, yet so mysterious that they just call you into them and make you feel his true emotions. What were they saying right now? He was confused, just as she was, yet he was happy; yes actually happy, and also embarrassed. He stared into her own blue eyes, as if trying to tell her that he felt the same that she did, and that he wasn't sorry for kissing her.

Moments of silence were passing, and Dawn moved her hands up from her sides and rested them on his chest. Paul felt himself lean away from the touch, but decided that it wasn't bad for him. He gently placed one of his hands one her cheek while the other one went to rest on her hip. They stared into each others eyes, relishing the silence and moments they had to each other. Paul had never felt like this, and he wasn't sure how he should handle it. Why was he so unsure of what was happening?

Dawn coughed softly, looking up to Paul again and pressed her forehead into his shoulder. She felt him tense and waited a moment, hoping that he would relax and get used to her touch. If not, then how was this supposed to work. He did, and she smiled softly to herself.

"Paul?" She asked softly, waiting for him to reply. He grunted out softly, and Dawn could hear his heart beating fast. She figured that hers was too. "That was..." She thought for a moment. "Quite out of character for you to do." She finally settled on, moving her head up and staring at him. "Why'd you do that anyways?"

He looked away quickly and removed his hands from her presence, getting a small questionable look from her.

"Sorry." He stated quickly, turning on his heel before taking a step away from her. "I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable."

"But Paul-"

"Just leave me alone Troublesome. It was a mistake." He snarled out, glaring back at her.

Dawn felt her heart break as she watched him walk away. What the hell was that? They had just kissed, and now this? What is this Paul? He was so nice to her...but why now? Why did he just leave her? Tears filled her eyes, and she nearly ran forward to grab onto his arm, but she figured that he probably wouldn't care and would just shake her off. That broke her heart further, and she felt the tears run down her face. She quickly turned away and ran away, looking for the nearest place to hide and cry in solitude. She didn't want people to watch her break down and cry in the middle of the town. She didn't want the reputation of a whiny little girl. Her feet pounded on the ground, and she felt the stares of people as she passed them by.

'Don't look at me!' She cried into her mind. 'Don't give me your pity, just don't look! Don't stare!' She hit face first into someone and fell back onto the ground. The dust flew up around her and the other person, but now wasn't the time to care about herself getting dirty.

"S-sorry!" She yelled out quickly, getting up and offering her hand. The other person just waved her off and stood up, wiping off her pants. She smiled sadly at the girl.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, and now when we bump into each other you're all upset. What happened Dawn?" The girl asked, walking closer and being pulled into a hug by the bluenette.

"Z-zoey..." She sniffled out, burying her face into Zoey's shoulder. "Zoey I don't understand..." Zoey wrapped her arms around Dawn's body and pulled her closer.

"Come on, you can tell me about it." The red head said, pulling Dawn over to a bench to talk.

* * *

_'What the fuck was that, Paul?! Are you an idiot?!'_ Inner Reggie raged. _'Wait! Don't answer that! YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!'_

Paul growled and nearly shoved his face in a tree to knock himself out so he wouldn't have to listen to 'Reggie' talking to him. 'Will you shut the hell up already? I don't need you to yell at me.'

_'The funny thing is that you do. Why the hell did you go and kiss her and then blow her off?!'_ Paul growled again, being brought down by no other than his inner self._ 'Did you not see the look on her face? She was happy! Then you go and do that to her, what kind of man are you?!'_

'None to be proud of.' He muttered in his mind, glaring at the nearest person on the pathway. They quickly shrank away and ran off into the town that was so close now. The forest was surrounding him now, and he wasn't sure if he should go back and apologize or not. She'd probably kick him in the bad place if he were to come back. But now what?

_'Go back you idiot. Fix this before you really screw yourself over.'_ Paul sighed and stopped in his tracks, still unsure of what he should really do. Should he really go back and tell her the truth? _'Why did you even run? What was that about?'_

Paul sighed and walked over, leaning on the nearest tree and resting the back of his head on the bark. 'She said that I was out of character.'

_'Fuck your character, Paul! You like the girl don't you?!'_

'That's not the reason. It wasn't just that, but it's the fact that I'm scared to change. I just, I don't know what t do anymore. What if I change, and then...then what if she doesn't want me anymore?' He felt himself close up even more at that thought. 'She's the only girl I ever really have been interested in. Gosh, I'm an idiot.'

_'Yeah, you are. Now, go back and get her you idiot. Tell her that you're sorry. Dumbass.'_ Paul growled again but turned and rammed his fist into the tree before quickly pulling it back and cursing softly at himself. He turned his body towards where he had walked from and began his way back. He needed to get back to Dawn.

'I'm going back, now stop pestering me.' He grumbled in his mind, glaring at another passerby. They glared back, clearly not intimidated, though they left eye contact and went on their way.

_'Oh please, just stop being such a stuck up dick.'_ Paul's frown deepened as he began to walk faster, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to find Dawn, and she may be taken away or some other unreal scenario might happen.

He could feel his mind spinning in many different directions as his speed walk turned into a jog, and he began turning his head at every flash of blue that he saw, though none of them were who he wanted them to be. He even mistook a small Shinx jumping after a ball to be her. How silly of him.

He growled out in frustration and pressed his palm against his face. Where the hell was she?! The small Shinx looked up at him, taking a step forward before deciding that it was better not to get involved with the pissed off human. Instead, it took off after the ball that was idly awaiting it on the ground. Paul shook his head and went on, gazing around his surroundings, hoping for some sign of the blue haired girl that he had so many feelings for. Why couldn't she just come out?

He sighed softly, walking on autopilot. His eyes wandered across the homes that were built in the small village, and he watched as people entered their homes or shops that were nearby. Many people were talking together quietly and mumbling about how they couldn't wait until Roark came back with someone and they got more fossils. They also began talking about what Pokémon they thought that the fossils might be, but Paul decided to ignore that part, instead focusing on where the hell the cute little bluenette went.

A small child ran into his leg and he looked down, watching as the little girl smiled and apologized to him, her long blue hair waving softly as she ran back over to her playmates. He frowned again.

"Why does everything remind me of her...?" He groaned out. Had you asked him if he'd ever been so distracted before he stared letting her tag along, he would've laughed and walked away. Now it seemed like life was throwing Low Kicks right and left. He wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. He was a dick pretty much his whole life. Another groan bellowed from him and he began walking along again. The small girl that ran into him waved goodbye as she walked away with her mother. He nodded slightly and went on his way.

His footsteps seemed like they were echoing in his mind, considering tat he was now alone, and not listening to the voice of a very pretty blue eyed girl. Why couldn't she be simple and just come out from hiding already? Oh, that's right, she's a woman, therefore she's going to be the most complicated thing ever. He sighed and walked over to a tree that was nearby. People who were walking were giving him strange looks, as he began to mumble to himself instead of talking with someone else. Such is the life of poor Paul.

"So what do you suggest I do?" He growled out irritably, hitting the bark of the tree with his fist, forgetting that he had already hit one earlier. He hissed out in pain, but waited for 'Reggie' to answer his question.

_'Look harder?'_ Reggie mocked, smirking inside of Paul's mind. Why was this guy such an asshole to him? Oh yeah, because he himself is a dickhead to the whole world. Another sigh escaped Paul, and he wondered ow many times he had sighed already today. Too many times to count. _'Maybe if you actually cared, then you would be able to find her.'_

"I do care!" He yelled out, glaring at the woman who jumped at his sudden outburst. He quickly looked away and muttered angrily to himself. "I do care..."

_'Then look harder, Paul. She's still here, you just have to look harder.'_

"How do you know she's here? You're me, you can't know that without me knowing that."

_'Because you hope she's still here. Now, stop making me make this sound so fluffy and out of character and find that girl.'_

Paul sighed once more before nodding in agreement to himself. He began walking again, passing by the tree that he had just punched. People began mumbling quietly to themselves as they watched him walk by. Most were wondering why he had been talking to himself, while others wondered why he had punched the tree. One even guessed that he was probably having girl troubles, considering that he was acting way different than his outer shell made him look. But it was the truth, he was having girl troubles.

"Maybe I should call Reggie and ask him if he and Roark have seen Dawn at all." He nodded, quickly jogging off to the Pokémon Center, and deciding he should call him.

* * *

"Paul? What're you calling for? And why do you look so erratic?" Reggie greeted, watching as his younger brother huffed softly and glared at the ground instead of looking at his brother. "He-"

"You, shush. I've been dealing with your voice stuck in my head for the past few days and I'm getting really tired of hearing it." Paul stated, putting up his finger as if to quiet Reggie. "Listen, I need to know if you've seen that troublesome girl around at all today." Reggie gave him a confused look, and as he was about to reply, Paul put up his hand again. "Troublesome. The girl who was with that annoying Pokémon trainer and the Breeder."

Reggie nodded, though decided not to get too into why Paul needed to know. "Well, Roark and I passed her by earlier. She was walking with some red headed girl, and she was comforting her for some reason. Did y-"

Paul cut the call quickly and stood up from his seat, grabbing onto his bag that he had taken off, and quickly ran through the doors of the Center. He needed to find his girl.

* * *

Dawn sat quietly beside Zoey, her eyes still wet with the tears that wanted to pour out from her. She couldn't cry anymore, Zoey had probably become annoyed with her for being such a crybaby over this. What was this anyways? She and Paul kissed...and it was a mistake. She knew it would be, but then again, he was the one who said that to her.

He was the one who told her that he loved her. Or...that he thought he loved her. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe he was playing her so that he could just break her heart. But then, how did he know that she liked him so much? Who knows, all she knew was that she didn't want to deal with this anymore right now. She didn't want anymore pain to enter her mind today...or her heart.

"Hey, you doing better Dawn?" Zoey asked, leaning forward to look at her friends face. Dawn nodded slightly, though it was obvious that she wasn't doing okay. But that's how it always went. She never did okay, and that's why she was so troublesome. That's why Paul called her that. Because she was just...her mind went off for a moment.

"What are you even doing here in Oreburgh?" She asked Zoey, glancing over at her friend who was busy looking down at her Glameow who had come out of her ball to make Dawn feel better. Zoey was taken back, though she smiled as she realized that Dawn was trying to keep her mind off of Paul.

"Well, I was just here because Roark wanted me to come and search for fossils with him and Reggie, whoever that is*" Dawn nodded her head and looked at Zoey.

"So that's why we're at the Gym?" Zoey nodded to Dawn and smiled softly. "Well, maybe I should help too, ya know, to keep my mind off of...that guy." Zoey got up quickly and pulled Dawn to her feet.

"Well, let's go then, tat way you and I can catch up as well. I've missed you, ya know. It's good to see you, though not in this state." Zoey smiled softly and patted Dawn on the shoulder. "Let's go dig for fossils, and keep your mind happy."

Dawn nodded happily and smiled at Zoey's words, quickly following er to te Gym's doors.

"Dawn, wait!"

Te too turned around to see Paul running up the way, his eyes focused on Dawn.

"Paul...?"

Zoey moved in front of Dawn and glared directly at Paul. "And what is it that you want?" She growled out.

"That's none of your business." He glared at her before looking past and staring sadly into Dawn's eyes, trying to apologize for what he said to her. Dawn blinked and stared back, not sure what to do. "Now let me talk to her."

"You can talk to her perfectly fine right here."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, now let me talk to her." He sneered, taking a step forward while still looking at Dawn. Zoey growled again and looked back at Dawn.

"What do you want to do, Dawn? Talk to this jerk, or let me handle it?" Dawn looked down to her boots, not sure what to do.

"I...I..."

* * *

****Bam! Chapter six finally. Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with problems, but here you go. What's going to happen?

Reviews?

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	7. Are We Okay Now?

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Dawn wasn't sure what she should do. She could feel the weight of the whole situation on her shoulders, and she honestly didn't want to go through this. Why was Paul even back after what he had said to her? Was there any reason, or did he just want to see her heart break again?

"Zoey...I think that I'll just talk to Paul about this..." Dawn mumbled out softly. Zoey looked astonished at Dawn, but nodded ever so slightly and glared at Paul before taking herself inside the gym they were standing near. "What do you want?" She hissed out as soon as Zoey entered through the doors. Paul was taken back at the anger that was seething through her voice. "I thought that you'd already said what you wanted before so rudely breaking my heart." Paul opened his mouth to reply but she put her hand up to stop him. "Don't. I don't want to hear an excuse." She blinked once and looked into his eyes before her eyes filled with tears and poured down her face. "Why'd you have to go and do this Paul?!"

Paul looked at her and felt his heart rip at the sound of her voice. It sounded raw from weeping.

'Dammit...' He thought. 'Why the fuck did I make her feel like this?! She doesn't deserve it, but I...I can't help but like her...'

"Why'd you have to go and rip out my heart after making me feel like you love me?!" She glared harder at him while the tears flowed down her face and she maneuvered her hand up and wiped away some tears before they got replaced again. "Do you just enjoy breaking me down further...?" She mumbled softly before glancing down at the ground and moving her hands up to her face and wiping her eyes again.

_'Will you at least try to do something?!'_ Reggie screamed in his mind. Paul froze for a moment as he watched her shake in irritation and heart-break. What was he supposed to do? He already messed things up, and he wanted her to know he was sorry.

Paul removed his feet from being firmly planted on the ground, and he experimentally stepped closer to Dawn. When she didn't look up and notice him moving towards her, he took another experimental step. She stood there, and pressed her hands into her face, catching the tears and letting them drip down her hands and arms. Paul growled to himself before taking the rest of the steps in short strides and pulling her into him. Dawn gasped quietly at the quick touch before removing her hands from her face and pushing at his shoulders. Paul simply held her tighter, refusing to let her go.

"What're you doing?" Dawn asked, digging in his shoulders and pushing more. "Let me go!"

Paul frowned at her yelling at him but only shook his head and kept his grip around her slim body. "No. I want to apologize, and you won't let me speak. I need to be able to speak, I want you to listen to me so I can tell you why I said what I did."

Dawn growled softly, knowing he was right, but she didn't want to deal with him. She didn't want her heart to be messed with anymore. Pushing her body back just alittle more, she raised her hand and struck him across the face. His face contorted to pure shock as he loosened his grip slightly, but still kept her against him. He turned his head and looked back to Dawn. His eyes questioned why she did that, though he knew he deserved it. He knew that he needed it.

"That," She said as she moved her hand down and placed it on his arm. "Was for what you put me through." She looked up at him and her eyes were sad. "Now, you either get me to forgive you, or you let me go. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I have let you push me around by calling me Troublesome, and just plain ignoring me, but making me think that we could have a chance and then doing that?" She shook her head and sighed softly. "No. I'm not going to deal with it."

'Please...don't push me away again...' She thought to herself, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Paul was dumbfounded, and he couldn't speak for a moment, but he stared into her eyes and pursed his lips tighter. "Dawn," He muttered softly, and stared into her blue eyes. "I don't know how I can apologize correctly. All I can do is say that I'm sorry...but I don't know what you want me to say." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I just want you to forgive me." He opened his eyes and waited for a moment for her to say something.

Dawn stared right into his eyes, waiting for him to lie. Wishing he would lie, so that she didn't have to trust him again.

She didn't want to be hurt again by the one person that she liked. That made her feel so undecided about her whole relationship with all her other friends, and make her question if she'd ever be able to have such feelings for them. No, was the answer. So why him? Of all people, why Ash's rival, and the boy who always brought her down.

But these last few days to her were the best she'd had since starting her journey long ago, she'd dubbed to herself. And they were with him, this guy who messed with her brain and heart so much that she actually slapped him. The guy she was still pressed against, where she could feel his chest moving against her own as he breathed laboredly, most likely waiting for her to either slap him again and leave, or for her to say something. Anything.

"Why?" She asked simply, still staring at him. Paul blinked once before understanding what she had said, but before he could answer her, a light flashed off and her Piplup hopped out of his PokeBall, and looked around his surroundings. Piplup had known what Paul had done, and he had heard Paul through the layer of his ball.

The small Penguin began glaring, and raised his flippers, flailing them and 'Pipping' about how much Paul had messed up. Paul blinked at the irritated Pokemon, and watched as he began hitting Paul's pants and pecking his leg.

Dawn tugged on his sleeve, getting his attention again. "Why, Paul?"

Paul let out a soft breath, gathering up his courage. "There's this thing inside of me, Dawn. Right," He moved her hand to touch the place over his heart. "Here." He watched her give him a look, saying he was acting cheesey, but he could see a spark of humor in her eyes. "I know it's cheesey, but you see, I haven't felt anything here since I was little, before my mother passed." A look of sadness passed over Dawn's face but he shushed her. "It's okay, Dawn, I don't want you to be upset." He stared into her eyes for another moment before going on. "And everytime I see you, and everytime I hear the childish voice of yours, and everytime that I think of you, this," He paused. "This thing happens, and I can't explain it, other than saying it feels like I'm being carried away by a Drifloon into paradise, and I don't know how to deal with that." He closed his eyes, shaking his head before smiling softly at how stupid he sounded. "And I...I had no reason to have said that to you, Dawn. And I'm sorry."

Dawn blinked at Paul, not sure what to say to his confession and apology. She could feel a weight lifting from her saddened heart and she smiled softly before hugging Paul tight. The embrace was broken quickly as Piplup spoke up and smacked at Paul's leg once more, glaring and trying to get his master to see that Paul's an ass and doesn't deserve her love. Dawn smiled and picked him up, letting go of Paul and hugging her Piplup tight.

A small smile played on her lips, and she turned back to Paul before leaning up and kissing his soft, chubby cheek. "Thank you for not letting me get away..." Dawn said softly, and began to turn and walk towards the gym where Zoey was staring out. She was smiling and giving Dawn a thumbs up, glad that her friend wasn't going to get messed with again.

Paul smiled as Dawn began to walk towards the gym and watched as the doors opened for her. Roark and Reggie were also there, looking as if they had been waiting for them to walk into the gym.

"It's about time you showed up." Reggie said, smirking at his younger brother, getting an irritated growl from the younger boy.

"You." He pointed to Reggie. "I have been hearing your voice in my head for days now, so just shut up or I will destroy you. I'm sick and tired of hearing you yell at me about what I should do with my romantic life." He grabbed his head and rubbed his temple for a moment while the others looked around, perplexed.

"Umm..." Reggie mumbled. "I'm not sure what I did, but okay then..." He shrugged his shoulders, and turned, talking quietly with Roark. They began to chuckle softly while looking back at Paul, Dawn and Zoey.

Zoey looked over to Paul and glared while smirking. "Ever do that again, and don't expect the best to happen, you understand?" Paul nodded his head before Zoey turned and hugged Dawn. "Stay safe, and make sure to keep the square in line." She smiled as Paul growled out while she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Paul.

"And what exactly do you think you're pointing at?" He said harshly, frowning at Zoey as she began to walk away.

"Something that really better not mess with my best friend again, or I'll kill them." She smirked, walking out of the gym, back on the road.

Paul looked over to Dawn who was still holding Piplup, and smiling to herself.

"Paul?" She asked softly, turning her eyes to look at him; those sparkling eyes were bright and happy as she stared into his dark onyx ones.

"Hm?"

"I think I love you too."

* * *

Sorry for the long ass wait. I've been busy, having troubles with relationships...let's not get into that. Please enjoy this chapter! I've been working on it for like ten days, and it's not even that long ; ; Please don't hate me!

Reviews? *hides*

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	8. Author's Note

Alrighty guys, I'm really sorry to say this, but this story is basically done. I can't take it anywhere, and I'm just having a rough time with everything. Please forgive me. I tried not to leave it at such a bad ending, so please enjoy this shitty story.

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
